bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeb Nebula
Zeb Nebula, more commonly known as '''Commander Nebula '''by his employees is the head and founderBuzz Lightyear of Star Command: Behind the Scenes of Star Command and Buzz's superior. He is best known for his gritty voice, lack of tolerance, and no-nonsense attitude. Physical Appearance Although an aging human, Nebula is well-built, with a broad chest and shoulders. He has medium tan skin, a large chin, and a large gray mustache, complete with gray eyebrows and (possibly) hair, though it could also be possible he is bald, as he never removes his thermal hood. His mustache occasionally mirrors his mood by curling or prickling whenever he is agitated. His left leg was cut off at the knee at some unknown point, and has been replaced by a peg leg which doubles as a plasma cannon. His attire is typical of all space rangers, with the only exception being a large golden Star Command emblem as the chest plate. History Sometime in the past, possibly before Nebula headed Star Command, he assumed the role of undercover bounty hunter Shiv Katall, and smuggled defecting minions from Evil Emperor Zurg into the Galactic Alliance. However, he later passed on the role to Buzz Lightyear, though whether it was due to old age or the loss of his leg is unclear. Personality Loudmouthed, hard-headed and somewhat abrasive, Nebula is known for his short temper and hatred of all things bureaucratic, including paperwork. He is an excellent leader, as he never orders his Rangers into a situation he would not go into himself. He does not have tolerance for insubordination, though he has the grace to admit when he's made a bad call. It's worth mentioning that Nebula can act like a stern father figure to his Rangers when he needs to, whether he's keeping them out of danger or talking some sense into them. It's also noted that Nebula hates robots, but he does seem to be lightening up to them, slowly accepting XR and XL into the Star Command community. Abilities His peg leg conceals a plasma cannon, which he uses in times of crisis. Quotes The Adventure Begins *"Blast! Zurg knows the little green guys keep Star Command running! That stinking buckethead. He did this to cripple our operation!" *"You know what? You two really should be partners. 'CAUSE YOU'RE BOTH PIGHEADED SHOW-OFFS!" XL *"I'm not your dad. You were built by the LGMs! For Pete's sake, I only signed the work order!" *"Who are you kidding? You can't pull it off! You were flawed then and you're flawed now!" The Lightyear Factor * "It is with a heavy heart that we say, 'Farewell, Buzz Lightyear'. Wherever you are, we know it's a far, far happier place." * "At ease, there, rookie! You'll short circuit your electrodes." The Shape Stealer *"Alright. Eyes and ears, people. We're gonna do a full sweep of Star Command. I'm talking about every inch.... Well, what you are waiting for? You want me to serve you milk and cookies? NOW MOVE OUT!!" Star Smasher *"Huh. Those invention reviews are more borin' than watchin' constellations form." *"Did I miss any... JUMPING JUPITERS! Must've been one heck of a review." *"Fantastic. Another paper clip requisition form." Trivia *According to Crumford Lorak, Commander Nebula's left leg was taken out by Shiv Katall. However, because Shiv Katall was originally Nebula in disguise, and because Crumford Lorak is sometimes not the most reliable source of information, this is not likely to be true. *Nebula likes to eat his dessert before he has dinner. Appearances Episodes *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *XL *NOS-4-A2 *The Planet Destroyer *Tag Team *The Return of XL *Mira's Wedding *Shiv Katall *Stress Test *A Zoo Out There *Super Nova *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *The Slayer *The Lightyear Factor *Head Case *The Shape Stealer *Eye of the Tempest (flashback, no lines) *Revenge of the Monsters *Revenge of the Raenoks *Conspiracy *At Large on a Small Planet *Sunquake *War and Peace and War *Lost in Time *Rookie of the Year *Rescue Mission *Star Smasher *Enemy Without a Face *Good Ol' Buzz *Opposites Attract *Ancient Evil *42 Books *Space Action! Comics *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Three Cheers for Zurg *Project G (no lines) Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Nebula Nebula Nebula